Jennifer Kale
Jennifer Kale is a fictional character, a sorceress appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Fictional character biography Zhered-Na was a sorceress in Atlantis c. 18,000 BC. Exiled by emperor Kamuu for her prophecy that Atlantis would sink, Zhered-Na was relocated to the mainland Thurian continent where she taught about her god Valka. These lessons spawned the Cult of Zhered-Na. When Kamuu caused the Great Cataclysm while warring against Lemuria, sinking Atlantis, Zhered-Na was killed by an evacuee. Zhered-Na's former apprentice, Dakimh, continued her teachings and perpetuated the Cult throughout his extended lifespan. Centuries ago, an unnamed demon and angel shared the mystic knowledge of their realms with cultist Illyana Kale, who added it to her own knowledge to complete the Tome of Zhered-Na. To prevent the knowledge's abuse, only the combination of a Kale family member and angelic and demonic agents could utilize the Tome. Jennifer was born into the Kale family, born in the fictional town of Citrusville, Florida, and living in the Florida swamp regions. Attuned to mystical forces since birth, she began studying her family's history at an early age and eventually became an asset and ally to the Man-Thing. Jennifer learned of the Tome via her grandfather Joshua, who led the modern incarnation of the Cult. Soon after, Jennifer and Man-Thing became mentally bonded, and she learned his identity as Ted Sallis and his life history. Dakimh put Jennifer and Man-Thing to the test in a mock execution in which Man-Thing welded Mongu's axe to his hand, after which he granted them freedom. Drawing energies from the angelic realm Therea, Jennifer was sent to the demonic realm Sominus to free the Tome and prevent Earth's invasion by the demonic Thog, which also ended Jennifer's mental bond with Man-Thing. After being plagued with incapacitating (and real) dreams of the world of Katharta, the aged Dakimh then took Jennifer as his apprentice.8 Jennifer joined the Dakimh, Man-Thing, Howard the Duck and Korrekin opposing further plots of Thog and the Congress of Realities, the wizard Klonus and barbarian Mortak, and the mad demon Bzzk'joh and his Imperium Emporium organization.11She was later kidnapped by Baron Mordo as part of a power bid involving using thirteen people as a human sacrifice to the Chaos Demon. Mordo restored Ted's mind and gave him a bogus promise to restore his body. Jennifer's words helped to keep Ted in line, but his appearance was causing him to go insane, so Doctor Strange was forced to remove his intelligence. Even after Joshua's death, his spirit continued to advise Jennifer. Between her efforts to live a normal life at various colleges, she has been drawn into numerous magical conflicts, including learning of her familial connection to the Ghost Rider. She reflects upon this fact when Eternity calls upon her aid. When last seen (aside from in a vision) in the pages of Ghost Rider, she was riding on the back of Johnny Blaze's motorcycle trying to help him find his kids, supposedly last seen with Wendigo during the Siege of Darkness, although Wendigo was not involved in the Siege of Darkness, and Blaze got his kids back in Blaze #12, after the Siege of Darkness and before Jennifer met Blaze. Blaze says that they got bus tickets back to New York by selling the bike. Jennifer was also once sought out to help the mutant team known as X-Force. She helped against Pandemonia, who had taken mystic control of several of their other members. Based on their description of her, Jennifer identified her via her Demonic Corcordance text. Jennifer joined X-Force in confronting Pandemonia. She freed Pandemonia's mental slaves (Locus,Meltdown, Warpath, Skids, Sunspot) and, assisted by Danielle Moonstar, she banished Pandemonia back to her home dimension on the chaos plane. Jennifer examined the reality warping energies that Danielle Moonstar had recently begun to display, confirming that they were not supernatural in origin. Later, Jennifer taught t'ai chi to members of X-Force, having become friends with Danielle Moonstar. Again some time later, Jennifer assisted X-Force against the Queen of Star Swords, the extra-dimensional counterpart of Moonstar's friend, Arcadia Deville, who summoned four counterparts of Moonstar herself, and another reality's Cable, which also drew Man-Thing to their location. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Magic Category:Female